Jul 'Mdama's Covenant
|executive= |legislative= |judicial= |capital= |language=Sangheili |currency= |religious=Worship of the Forerunners |holiday= |anthem=Covenant Prayers |formed=Former members of the Covenant Separatists. |established=2553 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved=2558: Battle of Sunaion |restored= }} '''Jul 'Mdama's Covenant', was a Covenant remnant faction that emerged in the wake of the Human-Covenant war, the downfall of the original Covenant Empire and the disappearance of the San'Shyuum, founded and led by Supreme Commander Jul 'Mdama. Like Merg Vol's faction, 'Mdama's faction considers itself to be the legitimate successor to the original Covenant, and thus the faction is known by its followers simply as the “Covenant”.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/community/blog-posts/canon-fodder-puzzled-expression Halo Waypoint - Cannon Fodder, Puzzled Expression] Although the faction is generally recognized as an attempted Sangheili re-creation of the original Covenant, its members are identified as terrorists by the UNSC and the organization itself is regarded as close to a religious cult as opposed to a full-fledged empire like the original Covenant. History When the Great Schism broke out the entirety of the Sangheili species were ejected from the Covenant Empire.Canon Fodder - "The resulting conflict would be called the Great Schism, and it would divide the Covenant into two, ultimately forcing the Sangheili out." After the ejected Sangheili were victorious in defeating the Covenant that had betrayed them, they found themselves in turmoil. Many Sangheili wanted to maintain the peace with humanity, while others continued to view them as a threat.Halo: Glasslands, pages 58-61 The ejected Sangheili would split off into several different factions as a result of different beliefs.Halo Waypoint: 'Canon Fodder' - Lore of the Rings - "Like the rest of the Sangheili, the surviving Councilors were not completely unified in their opinions on how to proceed following the Great Schism. While some did take up the Arbiter’s cause, many others had become enamored with the idea of bringing the Covenant empire under complete Sangheili rule, quickly scrambling to grab power wherever they could. Some of these eventually served under Jul ‘Mdama, while others consolidated small pockets of reclaimed Covenant assets under more independent factions." Jul 'Mdama and Kaidon PanomHalo: The Thursday War formed their own "Covenant" in 2553, a faction that resumed hostility towards humanity, and continued to adhere to worshipping of the Forerunners, particularly the Ur-Didact. Jul arrived at the Sangheili colony, Hesduros, which had lost contact with the Covenant, being unaware of the Great Schism. Jul took advantage of this and recruited the forces of Hesduros into his faction.Halo: The Thursday War, page 441 Unbeknownst to his followers, Jul no longer had any belief in the Forerunners as gods, and really just saw their technology as a means to eradicate humanity. With this, the Covenant turned their sights on the Swords of Sanghelios and entered into the Blooding Years. Requiem Sometime in 2554, 'Mdama's faction discovered the shield world Requiem, but they could not find a way inside and had been transmitting 'Didact' to the sphere since.Halo 4 - Collectible: Terminal Prologue - Location Unknown In the summer of 2557, Covenant forces on Requiem engaged UNSC personnel who had become stranded on the installation, defying the cease-fire between humanity and the Sangheili. The Covenant still maintained a presence on Requiem six months later, attempting to awaken the Librarian hidden in the Shield World. The Covenant would eventually vacate the planet when Jul acquired one half of the Janus Key and set the planet to collide with the sun.Spartan Ops - [[Spartan Ops/Season One/Exodus|Episode 10: Exodus]] Catherine Halsey joined forces with Jul 'Mdama for revenge against the UNSC following the destruction of Requiem. Jul 'Mdama saw her as important, giving her crude medical attention after she was shot by Sarah Palmer. However, she did not actually subscribe to the beliefs of the Covenant, and she only joined forces with them to further her own goals. Further Battles Organization As in the original Covenant, the Sangheili serve as the faction's military leadership caste. However this time the Sangheili rule free of Hierarch influence. Ranks Sangheili Kig-Yar *Kig-Yar Storm *Kig-Yar Sniper *Kig-Yar Ranger *Kig-Yar Heavy Unggoy *Unggoy Storm *Unggoy Ranger *Unggoy Imperial *Unggoy Heavy Assets Uniform The Sangheili armor covers less of their skin than the standard Sangheili Combat Harness, leaving the arms mainly exposed while having the legs more heavily armored. This is due to the fact that most of the armor is scavenged or non-military.Halo 4 - Level: Dawn, Cortana: "The good news is these Covenant aren't outfitted like standard military…" Armament Ground Vehicles *Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage *Type-32 Rapid Assault Vehicle *Type-55 Anti-Infantry Stationary Gun *Type-58 Ultra-Heavy Site Excavator/Embedded *Type-55 Ultra-Heavy Siege Tower Aircraft Jul 'Mdama's Covenant uses a variety of air vehicles. For up until the end of 2558, the main ground attack vehicle they used was the Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 119 In late 2558, this was replaced with the Type-54 Ground Support Aircraft.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/canon-fodder-designs-of-the-times Halo Waypoint: Canon Fodder - Designs of the Times] The main method of aerial troop deployment was through the Type-44 Troop Carrier.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 118 For mass deployments and heavier firepower, the Covenant used the Type-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 120 By late 2558, the Type-44 TC was replaced with the Type-57 Dropship Troop Carrier. As well, the Type-57 Troop Carrier was added to the aerial troop capabilities of the Covenant. Starships The Covenant utilised several different types of starships. They are known to operate at least one type of carrier, the .Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 195 They also used a lot of different types of cruisers as their main offensive ships. These include the ,Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - page 194 the , the , and the . By the end of 2558, the Covenant began to run out of such warships and instead turned to the use of older ships, retrofitted for combat, such as the Brigantine, the Man O' War, the Sangheili Blockade Runner,Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Osiris and the Carrack merchant cruiser.Halo 5: Guardians - Level: Battle of Sunaion Subordinates Member species include the Sangheili, Mgalekgolo, Unggoy, and the Kig-Yar. Trivia *Unlike the original Covenant, 'Mdama's faction is not averse to using human technology. There are several examples of 'Mdama's forces, such as Parg Vol, collecting UNSC weaponry and vehicles, the use of a captured Pelican to listen in on UNSC troop movements, the theft of several UNSC nukes that then had their warheads removed and used in an attempt to destroy the . **This may be due to their lack of resources compared to Covenant Empire throughout the Human-Covenant War. **In gameplay, Covenant units will even operate UNSC machine gun turrets. **It appears they are also willing to have Humans in their ranks to achieve their goals with examples like Catherine Halsey. *Jul 'Mdama is the only Zealot in Halo 4 that has blue armor and a holographic symbol projected from his helmet. *Gek 'Lhar is the only Sangheili of the faction not to wear his helmet in cutscenes, even when he was hunting down Henry Glassman and Spartan Gabriel Thorne. *Each rank except Sangheili Zealots, Sangheili Warriors, and Unggoy Rangers have different color armor. Gallery 11105-offsite resizing spartanops6.jpg|Jul 'Mdama. H4-Gek.jpg|Gek, Jul 'Mdama's lieutenant. File:H4T_Covenant_fleet_surrounding_FUD.jpg|A Covenant CRS-class light cruisers preparing to board the UNSC Foward Unto Dawn. H4hd_5.jpg|A Jul 'Mdama's fleet intercepting the wreckage of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Sangheili_helmet_removed.jpg|Gek next to Jul 'Mdama as they witness Fireteam Majestic escaping with the Promethean Soul. Storm Sangheili.png|Storm Sangheili Minor Storm Commander.png|Storm Sangheili Commander Storm Ranger.png|Storm Sangheili Ranger Storm Warrior.png|Storm Sangheili Warrior Storm Zealot.png|Storm Sangheili Zealot Grunt 1.png|Storm Unggoy Grunt 2.png|Imperial Unggoy Grunt Ranger.png|Unggoy Ranger Grunt Heavy.png|Unggoy Heavy Kig Yar Storm.png|Storm Kig-Yar Kig Yar Ranger.png|Kig-Yar Ranger Kig Yar Sniper.png|Kig-Yar Sniper Kig Yar Heavy.png|Kig-Yar Heavy Mgalekgolo.png|Storm Mgalekgolo H4 Lich.png|Covenant Lich H4 Phantom.png|Covenant Phantom H4 Banshee.png|Covenant Banshee H4 Wraith.png|Covenant Wraith H4ghost.png|Covenant Ghost H4-CovenantCRSLightCruiser.png|Covenant Cruiser Note Appearances *''Halo 4'' **Spartan Ops *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Nightfall'' *''Halo: Spartan Strike'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Sources Category:Covenant Factions